wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
BILLIE IDLE®︎
BILLIE IDLE®︎ was a Japanese pop group active from 2014 to 2019. The group was initially formed by former BiS members First Summer Uika and Hirano Nozomi, with their gimmick being "NOT IDOLS". |251x251px]] |251x251px]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Final Lineup * First Summer Uika * Hirano Nozomi * Momose Momo * Akira (Joined 2016) * Pour Lui (Joined 2018) Past Members * Yasui Yuuhi (Withdrew Summer 2016) History Early History, 2014-2015 In 2014, during BiS' disbandment concert at Yokohama Arena, First Summer Uika and Hirano Nozomi announced their plans to form a new group and would hold auditions for members. In January 2015, Momose Momo and Yasui Yuuhi were announced as members and BILLIE IDLE®︎ made their official debut in March 2015 with the release of their song ANARCHY IN THE MUSIC SCENE. Their debut album, IDLE GOSSIP, was released April 1st and the digital single BE MY BOY was released the same day. In September 2015, they released their second album ROCK "N" ROLL IDLE alongside another digital single, be-bop tu-tu. 2016-2017 On April 6th, 2016, BILLIE IDLE®︎ released the EP "4 in 1" THE OFFICIAL BOOTLEG. Each track was a solo song for each of the members, with the exception of Hirano Nozomi whose song featured First Summer Uika and other former members of BiS on guest vocals. In the summer 0f 2016, Yasui Yuuhi went on indefinite hiatus for an unspecified health problem. In September it was announced that Yasui had graduated and would be replaced by Momose Akira, the younger sister of Momo. BILLIE IDLE®︎'s third studio album, bi bi bi bi bi, was released October 26th with the digital single Nakisou Sunday. On April 26th 2017, BILLIE IDLE®︎ released two albums at once; a live album, LAUNCHING OUT, and BILLIed IDLE, a best-of album with songs updated with Akira's vocals. BILLIE IDLE®︎ released their first CD single MY WAY in August 2017. In the Fall, members First Summer Uika and Momose Momo provided guest vocals on the N.E.R.D song "Secret Life Of Tigers". On November 1st, they released the single Sayonara Romantic and their fourth album LAST ALBUM was released shortly after on the 22nd. While promoting the release of this album, their producer Watanabe Junnosuke claimed that there would be "major changes" to the group in 2018. 2018-2019 On March 21st, BILLIE IDLE®︎ released P.S.R.I.P. and announced that it would be the final single to feature Watanabe as a producer. On April 1st, BILLIE IDLE®︎ released an "April Fools" video teasing a new member, which was deleted the following day. On May 12th, former BiS founder and leader Pour Lui made a surprise appearance during the encore of BILLIE IDLE®︎'s P.S.R.I.P Tour finale and it was announced that she would join BILLIE IDLE®︎ on June 6th at their one-man at Akasaka BLITZ. A few days later BILLIE IDLE®︎ announced their second best-of album, BILLIed IDLE 2.0 would be released July 4th. Like the previous BILLIed IDLE album, all the songs were re-recorded to include Pour Lui's vocals. On November 7th, BILLIE IDLE®︎'s first original album with Pour Lui, NOT IDOL, was released. A song from the album, Bye Bye Loneliness, was later released as a single on December 19th. On January 23rd, they released their third single, Soshite, Mata.. digitally. It received a general release on February 2nd. Their second release of 2019 was the single Bokura Mada Chippoke na Koro no Hanashi, followed by LAST ORGY in October. On October 16th, 2019, BILLIE IDLE®︎ announced that they would disband at the end of December. One of the main reasons given by producer NIGO was that the group was not profitable enough. BILLIE IDLE®︎ disbanded at the finale of their LAST ORGY tour on December 28th, 2019. Discography * See BILLIE IDLE®︎ Discography Trivia * Although they are not an official WACK unit, they were listed on WACK's official website, and was produced by Watanabe until early 2018. * As of 2018, a majority of the group consists of former BiS members. * When asked about their "NOT IDOL" theming, their explanation was that although they perform like idols, they do un-idol like things. Category:Graduated Category:Groups Category:Groups With Graduated Members Category:2014 Additions Category:First Summer Uika Featured In Category:Hirano Nozomi Featured In Category:Akira Featured In Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Yasui Yuuhi Featured In Category:Groups Outside Of WACK Category:BILLIE IDLE®︎ Category:Momose Momo Featured In Category:2019 Departures Category:Disbanded Groups